Unexpected Visit
by ShootToThrill
Summary: Fill for SkyrimAnonMeme. "You… have captivated me in ways I've never known. Sometimes I can't stop thinking about you, other times I wonder if you're still alive, if you're well, fed, taken care of. It's all new and different." MALExMALE RalofDragonborn


**I totally wanted to do this for a fill at the SkyrimAnonKinkMeme... buuuut I pretty much did everything BUT what the Anon was asking for... Sorry! For the sake of the fill, I will put the original prompt anyway. Also, I prefer my F!High Elf PC, but anon asked for a M!High Elf, so I did keep that according to the prompt.**

* * *

><p><em>Prompt:<em>

_I would love to see Ralof awkwardly trying to seduce M!PC into playing a game of Thalmor and the Talos worshiper (if you know what I mean.)_

* * *

><p>~{0}~<p>

**Unexpected Visit**

Athell couldn't believe his ears. Faralda had summoned him to the central courtyard, apparently he had a guest. Now, the High Elf was certainly not expecting anyone, especially today when he was supposed to be out the school, having given two weeks of rest to all students. Not even the professors were here.

As he walked on the halls around the courtyard, his heart jumped a little at the sight of a Stormcloak soldier standing by the huge statue, looking up at it in curiosity. Athell couldn't help noticing he looked so out of place.

Walking towards him silently, the blond Nord noticed the movement and turned to him, smiling softly at the sight of the high elf. It has been a long time since they've seen each other. Around six months since their departure in Riverwood, and four since the last time they ran into each other.

"You've changed." Ralof said, smiling even more and walking towards him. "But you're still the little elf that saved my life and helped my sister, the Dragonborn." Athell's eyes widened in surprise, how did he know?

"Ralof, I don't know what to say." The elf's hands were slightly trembling, there was nothing more he wanted to do but jump towards the Nord and hug the life out of him. It was unbelievable. "How did you get here? How did you know I was here?" He asked, smiling back at the man and moving closer to him.

"Ah, you know. I happened to be walking by and heard that a certain elf Dragonborn happened to be residing at the College of Winterhold. It was not so hard to know you were the Dragonborn, with the tales about you going around Skyrim and all."

Blushing, Athell decided to guide both of them to the Hall of Attainment to sit in his room, that way Ralof could rest at least while they talked. The blond elf could see the tiredness in the Nord's face and the slight slouch from being out of energy. Sometimes this man surprised him, being the Dragonborn and all; Athell could understand some of the exhaustion that came with fighting for peace.

_How ironic…_

"Why did you come see me, Ralof?" The elf asked, serving the man a cup of mead as they both sat in his room, Athell on the bed and Ralof on a chair in the corner not far from him.

"I did ask you to visit me at Windhelm, but when time went by and you didn't show up, I decided to do a little adventuring of my own." The blond drank silently, not taking his gaze off the elf.

"I thought you said you were here in Winterhold and heard from here I was at the college…" Athell said as a matter of fact, staring at Ralof as the man chocked on his drink. Check mate! He knew something was odd about the reason the older man told him.

"Got me." Ralof chuckled, not being able to resist feeling warm and liberated around the High Elf. "I have spent some time looking for you, trying to track you down. A week ago I was able to find out you were here at the College, so here I am now."

"Why the trouble?" Athell asked, frowning as he stared at the Nord. "I told you I'd join the Stormcloaks when I'm ready—" The elf was interrupted by Ralof standing up abruptly.

"I have something to confess." The older man said, walking closer to the sitting elf. The younger man felt captivated by Ralof's clear, blue eyes he had. The sincerity in them made him shiver. "Ever since we last saw each other, I've been meaning to tell you that, well… I'd like to get to know you more." The Nord said as pink dusted his cheeks lightly. This obviously seemed to be a very awkward situation to the older man.

The confession paralyzed Athell. He still recalled the words he heard from the Nord when they were being taken to be beheaded. _Damn elves_. How? Why? He felt confused, so very confused. Almost as confused as when he discovered he was the Dragonborn and that Skyrim's safety laid on his hands.

"You… have captivated me in ways I've never known. Sometimes I can't stop thinking about you, other times I wonder if you're still alive, if you're well, fed, taken care of. It's all new and different."

Ralof never broke the sight. His blue eyes followed his orange eyes the whole time; Athell's breath was being taken away. He didn't know if he should feel happy to know someone thinks this of him, or insecure knowing the Nord's feelings towards people his race.

"I don't know what to say." That was all the elf could muster as he closed his eyes. He felt so confused.

Feeling the older man sit next to him on the bed, the elf opened his eyes and looked over at Ralof, a gentle smile adorning his handsome features. He was too handsome, Athell always thought this. "You seem to not know what to say, today, but please, let me figure this out with you." The elf's heart thumped harder and harder in his chest, word after word the Nord said.

He has never felt this way before.

His slender hands; dangerous, killer, couldn't stop sweating. Never in his life had he imagined being wooed by a man. Wooed by a Nord at that, a Nord that blamed his race for what happened in the past.

A much larger hand covered his, the movement startling him. He's never held hands before…

"Come closer." Ralof whispered, that handsome, alluring, gosh, delicious smile never leaving his face.

Athell is pretty sure it was the smile he fell in love with.

Their lips touched softly at first, neither trying to rush, but enjoy the sweet moment. The Nord's hand that was holding his tightened and pulled it towards the metal chest of his armor. Athell felt Ralof's thumb rubbing the top of his hand. It sent jolts of electricity all over his body, warming it as the kiss became more and more intense.

The elf's free hand raised and threaded his fingers on the blond hair as the older man wrapped his around Athell's waist and pulled him closer to him.

Everything that was happening was all new to Athell. He's seen others do this kind of thing, but this is the first time he gets the opportunity to get hands on in intimate acts.

Ralof pulled away slightly, breathing in Athell's aroma of fire, herbs and something sweet that he couldn't identify. "I've waited too long for this." He said, their lips touching once more, and smiling as he pulled away. "I just want to eat you all."

The High Elf moaned as Ralof's lips traveled down towards the elf's neck. Those sounds, listening to them made Athell feel embarrassed. He slays dragons, gets paid to kill and it's a bad ass mage at the College, but nibbling on his neck made him feel like a pile phoenix feathers; lightheaded and so very hot.

"Mm, those noises you make, I want to hear them for the rest of my life." The older man said as his lips traveled more south, now kissing his collarbone. He felt the straps on his cloak being undone by a silent, sneaky hand. His own hands pulling off the light armor the other had on.

This is happening. His brain is overloading in sensations and feelings he's never had before.

Once his cloak and hood were off, Ralof started unbuttoning his own shirt and pulling his shoes off at the same time. He definitely seemed desperate.

At this point, Athell didn't care. He was hot, aching on his lower regions and this handsome piece of man wanted him as much as him so how fast their clothes came off was not a problem. His hands started exploring the Nord's body as both now lay on bed, lips fighting against the other. The muscles felt hard and tense under his hands, the skin hot and starting to get sweaty from their closeness.

The Dragonborn felt something in his chest. He's never felt so loved before.

Ralof pulled off Athell's pants and underclothes, not leaving his mouth to rest from the ferocious attack.

Both naked, rubbing against once another felt magical to the elf, and he was sure Ralof felt the same way. Hands explored and kneaded at placed, relaxing muscles and emitting delicious sounds from the younger man.

Ralof lifted his head looking towards one of the packs he had clipped on his belt. Athell looked over with half lidded eyes and smiled as the Nord leaned over and pulled a small bottle of something off it. This was getting better and better, Athell thought. As the Nord poured a curious liquid on his two fingers, the elf kissed Ralof's shoulder, loving the feel of his skin against his lips.

He is going to treasure this moment forever.

The elf was caught off guard as a finger slipped inside him, making him feel slightly uncomfortable, yet enjoying the feeling. It was different. When there were two instead of one, the blond elf groaned in pleasure as Ralof touched something within him that sent shivers all over his body.

"You like that?" The Nord whispered in his ear, kissing and nibbling his earlobe as his fingers worked.

Nodding his head eagerly, the elf pulled the Nord's hand out from behind him and his orange eyes stared at his blue eyes in plead. "Please, I want to feel you." He said shamelessly, letting the feelings of their coupling take control. Ralof's smiled had never been bigger and brighter.

Once positioned, the Nord looked down at Athell and bent to kiss him as he entered him. The pain searing through him was unbelievably good. He wanted to compare the slight sting to a burn or a cut, but it was impossible. Those were the bad kind of uncomfortable. This is good.

This is heaven to him.

The feeling of the older man's chest and hips rubbing against him as he pounded into him was driving him to the edge. There is nothing else he could think he wanted more than the Nord on top of him, every time, and all the time.

"Ralof…" Athell whispered as his arousal rubbed between their pelvis, not even having to grab it himself or the Nord. This felt so perfect, so good.

Ralof grabbed his hand one more time, moving it up towards his lips to kiss the back of it, making Athell blush. He was not a lady after all, but it felt nice to feel loved.

"Live with me, come with me and never leave my side." The Nord said, closing his eyes in pleasure as his hips moved with the elf's. Athell's strong legs wrapped around his waist made Ralof lean over and press their bodies closer.

"Yes!" The elf shouted as his release called. The jolts of electricity came back but multiplied by thousands. For a second he felt his body too hot, too weak. But when the older man groaned and pounded into him a couple more times before stopping and pulling out, the elf didn't mind feeling this way.

He felt safe around the Nord.

Both lay in bed as Ralof caressed his bare tight with his hand. The after sex sensations still in their system, but both felt relaxed and tired.

"You will come with me?" Ralof asked, moving his head to kiss the top of the elf's head.

Nodding his head, not as enthusiastically as earlier, the elf smiled satisfied as his hand moved to grab Ralof's this time.

"I'll go anywhere you want me to go." He said, the sound of the older man's heart beat lulling him to a nice, well deserved rest.

* * *

><p>End.<p> 


End file.
